


Name tags

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Like right after the fifth human or something, Sans might have a screw loose, Science, Yall love tea thanks to King fluffybuns, secret depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asgore just appointed Alphys as the royal scientist, but what if there was another, more qualified for the position? What should he do then? Well being King has it's perks. Just make two of them!Or in which a skeleton and a dinosaur have science problems. May or may not turn to soul crushing angst later onAlso this is kinda my own au so things are gonna be pretty different





	Name tags

**Author's Note:**

> I have like five other fics I haven't finished yet what am I doing with my life. Also this time period is somewhere around after the fifth human fell.

"Ah, well I'll see what I can do about it." 

"Thank you! Thank you for your time. Have a nice day, your highness!" 

"You too- but... call me Asgore. It's less formal." 

"Oh... of course. Thanks again!" 

Asgore nodded, turning to leave with a smile. He would rather be informal than be unapproachable. He went to great lengths to seem harmless and kind, so he wouldn't have that ruined by some silly title. He loved every one of his subjects and hope that they all flourish, despite their struggles. They would persevere. He knew they would. While the humans were strong, monsters were strong too. After all, they were still alive and perfectly safe despite losing the war. 

They just had to hang on. 

Asgore made a note on a small pad of paper to keep an eye on marketing in the westernmost part of New Home. He probably wouldn't have heard about the problems until it was too late had he not gone for his daily walk. Getting down and, dirty, so to speak, with his subjects was the best way to know the needs they had. It was the-

The king gasped as a sudden explosion rocked the ground he stood on; Asgore whipped his head around, eyes immediately catching the sight of a large plume of smoke, rising steadily from a few blocks over. He took off at once, dread falling like stones into his stomach. He desperately hoped no one was hurt. What would he do? Could he get help to them fast enough? 

Asgore pushed all doubts out of his mind when he finally laid eyes on the crumbling house, a crowd of monsters already gathering around the smoking building, some inching closer, calling out to see if anyone was inside. He pushed past them all, sweeping his cape in a large arch, clearing smoke as he inched his way inside. "Hello? Is anyone there? Are you okay?" He held his cape over his mouth, coughing past the smoke. "Hello!" His eyes watered and stung, but still he kept walking. He had to be sure no one was here. It would have been easier had the lights been working. 

The king paused just long enough to catch sight of a collection of strange papers coated in a thick, simmering substance. Was this Monster mixing explosives? Did liquid explosives even exist? 

His attention was snagged as weak coughing erupted from the other side of the room. Asgore was by their side in seconds, feeling around the dark for a general idea of what type of monster he was dealing with. "Hey! Are you okay?" 

When there was no answer Asgore gathered the poor soul into his arms, rushing back the way he had come, bursting through the smoke almost straight into a waiting group of monsters outside. They flinched back while Asgore apologized quickly, calling to the other monsters for anyone with green magic. He invoked his own, wrapping what he could now see as a skeleton in a warm, green glow. 

The small skeleton groaned, squirming in his arms slightly. Asgore shushed him, kneeling down so the smaller monsters could reach the wounded skeleton and assist with their own magic. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the grin they wore was creeping him out. 

After a couple minutes, the skeleton cracked open an eye socket, groaning dramatically. It took a few tries, but flickering eye lights brightened into existence as well. "...huh?"

"How are you feeling? Is there anyone else in there?" Asgore asked at once, gesturing as best he could with the monster still in his arms. 

Hazy eye lights looked over at his broken excuse for a house and immediately guttered out. "Oh my stars." He silently stared a moment, trying to sit up in Asgore's arms.  _"Oh my stars."_ He said again. 

The king tried to get his attention back. He needed to confirm it, "is anyone still inside or not?" 

"Not there's not..." The skeleton replied, not looking away. 

"What's your name?" Asgore decided to try and get an identity. If he had family in another part of the underground, they would want to know what happened. 

"It's Sans... no surname." 'Sans' struggled out of his arms, seemingly trying to go back inside the house. 

Of course the king reached out a concerned hand to stop him. "What are you doing? Possessions can be replaced, not lives." 

Sans whipped around, shaking his head, "no you don't get it! I'm- I just-" He made a few vague hand gestures, "My research is in there!" He pointed at the house, begging with flickering eye lights. 

"...You're a scientist?" Asgore watched Sans nodded frantically still pointing toward his house. "If you're talking about those strange notes... they're already ruined. Some strange substance ruined the pages." He recalled all he'd seen inside. There was no way anything could've survived that. 

The skeleton's face fell. "Oh..." To everyone's confusion, he began to laugh. "Oh! Pff- okay. Whatever. This won't stop me. I already found what I needed."

"..What did you find?" Asgore asked, just to fill the strange silence. Maybe this poor soul hit his head?

"These explosives might actually break the barrier."


End file.
